


Almost Audibly

by goblin



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-25
Updated: 2001-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow motion, close up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Audibly

_Kssshhhhhhhhhnk._

Long. They shouldn't be so long.

_Ksshhhhhnk._

They shouldn't be so dark either. Maybe it's just that they look dark next to the blue.

_Kshnk._

Thin, too. And slightly curled.

_Ksshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnk._

They closed and opened slowly that time. Almost audibly. 

_Kshhhhhhhhh -_

Closing.

_\- shnk._

Opening.

_Ksshhhhhhhhhhnk._

"Lunchbox will you quit with the fuckin' staring?"

Bob sat bolt upright, shocked out of his reverie.

"What the shit are you lookin' at, anyway?" said Jay.

Silent Bob developed a sudden and beautiful smile.

"Eyelashes," he said.


End file.
